remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yubisaki Milk Tea
'''Yubisaki Milk Tea' is a 2007 dramady starring Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Morgan York, directed by Ron Howard, and written by Lawrence Kasdan. The film is produed by Imagine Entertainment. Plot Yubisaki Milk Tea revolves around Yoshinori Ikeda, a high school student, who is one day convinced to fill in for his sister for a modeling job while she went on a date. He cross-dresses in his first female outfit as a bride, before ultimately discovering that he enjoys dressing like a girl. He has a young childhood friend of the opposite sex named Hidari Morii that he is interested in, but he is unsure on his feelings as there is another girl he likes in his own class - Minamo Kurokawa. Incidentally, Minamo is the class head, and top student, but she has trouble opening up to people, especially men, due to an incident in her past. Yoshinori remedies this by dressing up, when he is able to become Yuki - the name he chose for himself in feminine form. As the story goes on, Yoshinori is still unable to choose which of the two girls he likes more and all the while feelings of love between everyone are growing ever stronger. Trivia *Heath Ledger, Brad Renfro, Freddie Highmore, and Liam Aiken were all considered for the part of Yoshinori Ikeda/Yuki before Rupert Grint signed on. *Like in the movie, Emma Watson (Minamo Kurokawa) wears glasses in real life; however, Emma usually restricts the glasses to school, though she sometimes sports specs at other times as well. *Steven Jay Blum dubbed the voice of Yoshinori Ikeda for the first third of the movie, while Lia Sargent dubbed the voice of Yuki. Both were uncredited. *Emma Watson dubbed her own voice in the Spanish (Latin America) version. *Daniel Radcliffe, who had co-starred with Emma Watson in three previous short films by Ron Howard, was Howard's first choice for Yoshinori Ikeda. *Emma Watson was so concerned about giving the film a late '70s tone that she had entire sections of Los Angeles and South Philadelphia closed off, allowing only cast, crew, cars manufactured between model years 1976 and 1980, and extras past the blockade. *The teaser trailer premiered before 300, and the theatrical trailer premiered as the first preview before screenings of Pocket Monsters. A red-band version of the trailer debuted at about the same time. *The green-band version of the theatrical trailer mutes all three of Yoshinori's use of the word "ho", while the red-band version of the trailer leaves all three uses of the word intact. *WILHELM SCREAM: When Miki reaches for Yoshinori's crotch (Take 1). *The infamous Miller Obscenity Test was applied to this film in all major cities, all of which deemed that it failed to meet the criteria for being legally obscene. Ironically, positive publicity resulted, and the film became the first arthouse film to not only receive a release of more than 2000 screens but also to gross more than $100000000 at the box office. Release See also: Yubisaki Milk Tea home video releases The premiere took place on May 1, 2007 at Dodgers Stadium in Los Angeles, California. Despite being less raunchy than the manga upon which this film is based, the film nevertheless is rated R for sexual content, nudity and language. The film premiered on home video on October 16, 2007 from Miramax Home Entertainment on all mediums except for Betamax, on which it was released by Monterey Home Video. Category:2007 films